Drunk
by mickey139
Summary: Bagaimana jika apa yang kau lihat tidak sesuai dengan aslinya. Hanya cover yang menutupi sifat asli dari seseorang. Tapi bagusnya, karena hal itulah dia bisa mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai. RNR please,


**Pair:** Naruto dan Hinata

 **Rate:** M

 **Genre:** Romance & drama

 **Disclaimer :** **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO** dan semua character yang ada di dalam cerita ini

 **WARNING:** AU,OOC, typo, alur kecepatan, ga⎯je dan lain-lain (suka-suka Mickey),

Story by

 **Mickey_Miki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SUMMARY**

 _Bagaimana jika apa yang kau lihat tidak sesuai dengan aslinya. Hanya cover yang menutupi sifat asli dari seseorang. Tapi bagusnya, karena hal itulah dia bisa mendapatkan orang yang dia sukai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hari menunjukkan semakin petang, hampir semua karyawan kantor Ucihara Corp. telah kembali ke rumahnya. Mungkin hanya ada beberapa karyawan yang masih berada di kantor termasuk mereka yang tengah lembur. Hinata berjalan sendiri di koridor kantor karena mendapat tugas dari sang atasan. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Naruto menyuruh Hinata mengambil berkas di ruang yang jaraknya sangat jauh dengan ruang kantornya, bahkan ruangan yang menurut Hinata bukanlah sebuah tempat untuk menyimpan berkas-berkas. Ruangan itu bahkan tak pernah terpakai lagi, tak terawat dan mungkin juga sudah penuh sarang laba-laba dan tikus. Para OB yang tugasnya membersihkan pun enggan untuk membersihkan ruangan itu.

Hinata berjalan sambil menggurutu. Atasannya satu itu sering sekali membuatnya kerepotan bahkan terkadang sangat menyebalkan sama seperti saat ini. Menyuruhnya turun dari lantai delapan ruang kantornya ke lantai tiga tempat ruang penyimpanan berkas itu. Andai kata bosnya itu tidak meyuruhnya membawa berkas itu dalam beberapa menit di hadapannya yang bahkan dengan menggunakan lift pun tidak akan bisa sampai tepat waktu, dia pasti tidak usah bersusah payah turun tangga darurat sambil berlari sampai membuat kakinya kesakitan.

Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah berada di rumah, berendam air hangat dalam _bath up_ sambil mendengarkan musik dan setelahnya makan malam dengan ramen cup baru yang kemarin dia beli. Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah beristirahat dan menikmati film roman dari video yang baru saja dia sewa dari toko depan apartementnya, yah seharusnya, jika tidak ada bos menyebalkan itu yang dengan seenaknya menyuruhnya ketika dia baru saja akan beranjak dari mejanya.

Uzumaki Naruto, pria dingin, menyebalkan, dan suka seenaknya yang sayangnya memiliki rupa yang sangat tampan dengan rahang kokoh khas lelaki dewasa, mata biru bening yang sangat indah seindah batu safir yang disinari sinar rembulan juga tubuh bak model pakaian dalam yang semakin memperindah fisiknya dan membuat hampir seluruh karyawan perempuan di perusahaan itu akan rela membukakan selangkangannya secara cuma-cuma untuk lelaki itu termasuk dirinya. Mungkin. Sebelum dia diperlakukan seperti itu.

 _ **Drrrrrt...**_

Posel Hinata bergetar menandakan satu panggilan masuk.

Kening Hinata mengkerut, ketika nomor tanpa nama tertera di layar ponselnya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mengacuhkan si penelpon dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju tujuannya. Dia tentu tidak ingin mendapatkan kata-kata yang lebih menyakitkan karena keterlambatannya. Tapi, sepertinya si penelpon tidak akan berhenti menggetarkan ponsel itu dan akan terus menganggunya kalau ia tidak menjawabnya.

Hinata baru saja menempelkan ponsel itu ditelinganya dan suara menyebalkan milik atasannya-lah sebagai sambutannya.

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa lama sekali? Itu hanya beberapa lembar berkas yang beratnya tidak sampai satu kilo dan kau membutuhkan waktu sebanyak ini untuk membawanya._ "

Ingin sekali Hinata berteriak dan memaki kepala kuning itu. Seenaknya saja membentaknya, memang dia pikir perjalanan dari sana sampai ke ruang itu dekat? Bahkan dia tidak memakai lift untuk mengambil berkasi itu.

"Maaf, Sir. Sebentar lagi aku akan sampai ke ruangan Anda." _Dan melemparmu dengan berkas ini_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

"Cepatlah!"

"Iy─"

Klik

"─a, Sir."

Dan belum selesai Hinata mengucapkan kalimatnya, panggilan itu terputus. Sebenarnya Hinata merasa heran, dari mana laki-laki itu mendapatkan nomornya, apa mungkin laki-laki itu─ ah, Hinata menggeleng karena pemikiran itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Mana mungkin. Hinata pasti sudah gila saat ini. Mana mugkin laki-laki itu mencari tahu tentang dirinya karena punya ketertarikan khusus padanya.

Hinata menghela nafas, saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat memikirkan hal gila itu. Atasannya itu pasti sudah menunggunya dengan kata-kata mutiara yang siap dimuntahkan di wajahnya.

 _Benar-benar sangat melelahkan kerja di tempat ini_ , batin Hinata dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang atasannya. Satu bulan bekerja di perusahaan ini serasa sudah bertahun-tahun dia menjalaninya. Bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan ataupun pekerjaannya yang terasa sulit. Hey, bahkan dia sangat mudah memahami semua pekerjaan yang diberikan, tapi karena atasannya yang sangat menyebalkan dan dengan semua perintah tidak masuk akalnya pada Hinata.

Ini memang belum seberapa dibandingkan dengan perintahnya yang dulu. Seperti ketika meyuruh Hinata membuatkan kopi yang benar-benar harus pas dilidah sang atasan dan membuat Hinata harus pulang balik di dapur dan kantor atasannya itu sampai beberapa kali. Yang benar saja, kan? Padahal ada OG atau OB yang siap kapanpun jika diminta dan yang jelas mereka pasti sudah hapal bagaimana selera atasannya itu. Atau ketika saat jam istirahat berlangsung, Hinata bahkan belum sempat sarapan pagi dan giiran istirahat siang pun dia tak dapat jatah hanya karena sang atasan ingin dibelikan ramen di warung Ichiraku yang letaknya hampir 30 menit berkendara ke sana. Padahal, sekali lagi ada OB atau OG yang siap sedia jika di minta alhasil sepanjang kerja perutnya tidak berhenti menggerutu karena tak dapat jatah dan semua pekerjaannya berantakan dan kembali lagi kena omelan dari atasan menyebalkannya itu. Entah memang atasannya itu benar-benar butuh bantuannya atau hanya ingin mengerjai Hinata hingga membuat seperti itu. Hinata benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh ulah atasannya itu.

...

"Maaf─"

"Taruh saja di situ."

Lagi-lagi laki-laki itu memotong ucapannya. Dan apa yang dia dapat dari usaha kerasnya untuk mengambil berkas itu... bentakan dan malah berkas itu tak diacuhkan sama sekali. Dia malah sibuk dengan berkasnya yang lain. Menatap Hinata saja tidak. _Dasar atasan tampan yang menyebalkan_. Rutuknya dalam hati.

Ingin sekali Hinata menarik rambut bosnya itu, lalu mencakar wajahnya dan menendangnya keluar jendela dari lantai ini. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, yang ada jika dia berusaha lakukan itu, malah bosnyalah yang akan mewujudkannya. _Well_ , tenaga wanita tidak sebanding dengan pria. Itu sudah jelas, bukan.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi, Sir." kata Hinata sopan lalu berbalik dan meninggalkan pria itu sendirian.

Sepertinya Hinata butuh alkohol untuk meredakan emosinya dan semoga tawaran Sakura masih berlaku untuknya.

"Apa kau masih berada di Bar itu?" ketiknya sebelum mengirimnya pada Sakura.

" _Tentu. Apa kau mau ke sini?_ "

"Iya."

Setelahnya dia menaruh ponsel itu dan segera menyusul Sakura.

...

Hal pertama yang Hinata rasakan setelah memasuki bar itu adalah bising dengan suara musik yang dimainkan DJ berdentum-dentum keras hingga menghasilkan getaran.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari teman pinknya. Dan dia mendapatinya sedang duduk dengan beberapa gadis yang juga Hinata kenal. Mereka berempat sedang menikmati minuman yang disuguhkan oleh waitress dengan warna dan gelas yang berbeda. Sedangkan Ino tengah asik berdansa dengan laki-laki yang juga Hinata kenal. Itu adalah Sai, dari devisi Mecanical Electronic tepatnya bagian IT. Tapi jika Sai berada di sana seharusnya teman-temannya juga. Hinata kembali mengedarkan padangannya mencari teman-teman laki-laki itu dan benar saja tidak jauh dari tempat teman-temannya, mereka duduk di sana dan untungnya Naruto tidak bergabung bersama mereka, karena dia kesini adalah karena alasan atasannya itu.

Hinata menghampiri dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka, duduk di tempat kosong dan langsung meminum minuman yang tidak dia ketahui siapa yang punya.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat... er, mengerikan. Apa Uzumaki itu berulah lagi?" Sakura bertanya setelah Hinata menegak habis minumannya.

"Yah. Dia sangat menyebalkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya ketika menyuruhku mengambil laporan di ruang marketing lama. Bayangkan marketing lama yang bahkan tidak ada seorangpun yang mau menginjakkan kakinya di sana." Kata Hinata. Emosi masih nampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Lalu apa masalahnya? Kau, kan tinggal mengambilkannya saja."

"Itu dia masalahnya." Sakura tidak mengerti masalah yang dikatakan Hinata itu apa. Padahal tinggal mengambilkannya saja dan urusannya selesai. "Masalah?"

"Yah, masalah. Aku tidak akan seperti ini jika dia tidak memberiku waktu yang sangat sedikit dan terpaksa menggunakan tangga darurat karena hampir semua lift penuh dengan karyawan lain yang ingin segera pulang, dan karena aku tidak ingin mendengar ocehannya lagi karena terlalu lama menunggu lift, aku berlari yang membuat kedua kakiku sakit agar bisa sampai tepat waktu. Yang sialnya bahkan dengan usaha kerasku itu, dia tidak menghiraukannya dan malah memarahiku karena keterlambatanku" Jawabnya dengan emosi ketika mengingat apa yang baru saja dia alami. "Dan ngomong-ngomong Sakura, aku kesini bukan untuk mengingat kejadian tadi, jadi berhenti bertanya tentang apa yang ku alami hari ini karena itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Dan satu lagi, minuman apa yang baru saja ku minum. Rasanya enak, walau sedikit membakar." Lanjutnya.

"Itu _red wine_ pesanan Ino. Minuman itu memang sangat cocok untukmu, tapi jangan terlalu banyak. Kau bisa sangat menyebalkan jika mabuk." Kata Tenten sambil menyesap minuman berwarna biru muda-nya. Dan warna itu sukses mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang membuat beberapa harinya jadi sangat berat.

"Bisakah kau memesan minuman lain?" Tanya Hinata yang lebih seperti memerintah.

"Kenapa? Ini enak. Aku suka dengan minuman ini. Namanya memang aneh dan tidak nyambung selain warnanya tentu saja. Tapi rasanya lebih nikmat dibanding dengan minumanmu yang akan membakar tenggorokanku." Tenten berkilah dan meneguk minumannya dengan gaya seperti iklan di TV.

"Ah... Terserahlah. Dan berhenti bergaya seperti itu. Itu benar-benar memuakkan apalagi dengan minumanmu itu. Benar-benar sangat menyebalkan."

"Apa masalahmu? Kenapa malah marah-marah padaku dan apa hubungannya dengan minumanku?"

"Ah... sudahlah. Aku kesini untuk melupakan semuanya bukan mengingatnya kembali." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangan kemudian mengangkatnya agar waitress mendatanginya. Memesan kembali minuman yang tadi dia minum.

"Sepertinya aku ingin memesan segelas minuman ini lagi." Gumamnya dan setelahnya dia meminta waitress untuk membawakan segelas _red wine_.

Hinata kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, dia melihat Ino yang tengah asik berdansa dengan Sai. Tubuh mereka dekat. Bahkan sangat dekat. Tangan Sai berada di pinggang Ino sedangkan tangan Ino memeluk leher Sai dan mereka hampir saling berpelukan.

Ino terlihat menikmati keadaan itu atau malah memang sangat menikmatinya. Bukan rahasia lagi di antara para sahabatnya jika Ino sangat menyukai laki-laki penggulum senyum palsu dengan kata-kata yang tidak pernah dia saring dan anehnya jika di depan Ino, dia malah lebih sering berbohong. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Ino terhadap pria itu. _Well_ , apapun yang ada dipikiran Ino, itu bukanlah urusannya. Mereka memang berteman tapi bukan berarti dia harus mengetahui apapun tentang isi kepala mereka semua.

Waiterss membawakannya minuman yang dia pesan, segelas _red wine_ dengan kadar alkohol cukup tinggi. Bahkan lebih tinggi dibanding minuman racikan yang dipesan oleh Tenten atau teman-temannya yang lain. Kecuali Ino.

Hinata meneguk hampir setengah minumannya dalam sekali tegukan dan ketika untuk kedua kalinya dia ingin meneguknya, rasa pusing tiba-tiba melandanya. Hinata menyerngit dan memegang kepalanya agar rasa itu tidak terlalu sakit dan kegiatannya tidak berhasil. Sakitnya tidak hilang-hilang atau pun berkurang.

Hinata merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya karena bukan hanya kepalanya yang terasa sakit, hampir seluruh tubuhnya juga terasa panas padahal dia belum banyak minum, dan lagipula minuman merah itu bahkan tidak seberapa memabukkan dibandingkan dengan minuman yang pernah dia minum ketika acara para ladies karena Temari akhirnya menikah dengan lelaki yang selalu dia bilang menyebalkan.

Ingin sekali ia melepas blazer dan baju kemejanya agar rasa gerahnya segera hilang, namun tentu itu bukanlah sebuah pilihan, lagi pula ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya dan juga nama baiknya adalah taruhannya. Ia adalah seorang Hyuga dari keluarga yang menjunjung tinggi adat dan sopan santun. _Well_ , walaupun ditempat seperti itu tidak akan ada yang mempermasalahkannya. Orang-orang hanya mengenal kesenangan dan cara memuaskan diri. Melupakan rasa sesak karena aktifitas siang hari.

Hinata menggeliat pelan ditempatnya duduk karena rasa tidak nyaman yang dia rasakan. Teman-temannya tidak ada yang sadar karena mereka juga sibuk memerhatikan orang-orang yang tengah menari gila kemudian berlalu menuju _dance floor_ untuk ikut menghentakkan tubuh mereka.

Hinata sedikit mendesah ketika merasakan sentuhan kecil dari teman wanitanya dan Tenten tidak menyadarinya. Gadis itu memandang _dance floor_ dan orang-orang yang tengah gila-gilaan menggoyangkan badannya bahkan ada juga yang tidak tahu malu sedang bercumbu dan kakinya sangat gatal untuk ikut menggerakkan tubuhnya di _dance floor_ "Kau tidak keberatan kan, Hinata kalau aku turun ke _dance floor_? Atau kau juga mau ikut?" Tenten memandang Hinata yang tengah menggeliat dan mengartikan jika gadis itu juga tidak sabar untuk bergabung ke dance floor.

"Ayo." Hinata ikut berdiri ketika Tenten menariknya dan ia tidak bisa menolaknya, walaupun ingin. Tubuhnya sendiri malah tidak lagi sejalan dengan otaknya.

Ketika mereka di _dance floor_ , Tenten tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk menghentakkan tubunya dan meninggalkan Hinata sendiri. Hinata juga tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya malah bergoyang sendiri dan walaupun seseorang lelaki menarik pinggangnya untuk semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya, gadis itu tidak sama sekali berusaha menolaknya. Ia malah menikmatinya dan ikut merapatkan tubuhnya ke lelaki itu.

Hinata semakin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhnya seolah mendamba sesuatu, tapi dia tidak yakin apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, sepasang mata terus memperhatikan Hinata dengan pandangan tajam dan menusuk. Tangannya terkepal kuat ketika gadis itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan seksi di _dance floor_ terlebih saat seorang lelaki menarik tubuh Hinata merapat dan gadis itu tidak menolak sama sekali.

Sedikit menyerngit ketika melihat gelagat Hinata, yang tidak seperti biasanya dan walaupun mabuk gadis itu bahkan bisa mengontrol dirinya dan tidak membiarkan seorang lelaki menyentuhnya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dan ingin menyegarkan kepalanya jika tidak karena seorang lelaki yang tengah menahannya dengan pertanyaan mencemoohnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin mejauhkan gadismu dari laki-laki hidung belang itu, Naruto?"

"Apa maksudmu, Shika?" lelaki itu menatap jenuh lelaki yang sok tahu di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud." Lelaki itu diam dan tak menanggapi. Karena semua ucapan laki-laki itu benar. Naruto menyukai Hinata dan semua sikapnya terhadap gadis itu semata-mata agar gadis itu selalu memperhatikannya. _Well_ , meskipun hampir semua perilakunya membuat gadis itu kesusahan dan tidak menyukainya.

"Sebenarnya kau menyukainya atau hanya pelampiasan semua kekesalanmu? Kau terlihat menyukainya tetapi di sisi lain kau juga ─"

Belum selesai Shikamaru menyelesaikan kata-katanya Naruto sudah beranjak menghampiri mereka. Menarik Hinata hingga gadis itu terlepas dari sentuhan laki-laki di depannya.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau?" Laki-laki itu terlihat geram karena kesenangannya terganggu. Apalagi rencana kotornya untuk membawa Hinata ke ranjang dan bersenang-senang, gagal.

"Menjauhlah dari kekasihku." Desis Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam untuk laki-laki itu. dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Naruto keluar dari bar sambil menarik Hinata.

Sedangkan laki-laki yang tadi menyentuh Hinata, tak berusaha mengejar mereka. _Well_ , bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang berada di bar ini walaupun memang tubuh Hinata terlihat sangat seksi meski tak memakai pakaian seksi. Dia pun kembali membawa gadis lain untuk menempel padanya. Menggoyangkan tubuhnya sambil meraba bagian tubuh gadis itu.

Hinata diam setelah dibawa oleh Naruto, dia tidak menolak pun memberontak. Tubuhnya malah ingin mendapatkan lebih dari lelaki itu. namun dia tidak yakin apa itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di apartement milik Naruto dalam beberapa menit. Hinata semakin menggeliat ketika tangan Naruto terus memegang tangannya hingga ke depan pintu kamar laki-laki itu.

Ponsel Naruto berbunyi ketika mendudukkan Hinata di sofa ruang tamu apartemennya.

 _ **Selamat bersenang-senang.**_

" _ **Kiba"**_

Dan SMS itu membuat Naruto menyadari sesuatu. Dia melirik Hinata yang makin gelisah di tempatnya duduk dan sedikit mendesah.

Gadis itu membuka blazernya hingga menampakkan kemeja putih press body transparan yang membuat bra gadis itu tercetak jelas. Ukuran payudara yang memang besar menggoda Naruto untuk mencicipinya, merasakan kekenyalan dari benda yang selalu dibanggakan oleh kaum wanita.

"Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan."

Naruto menggeleng ketika pemikiran itu memenuhi kepalanya. Dia tidak ingin memiliki gadis itu dengan cara seperti ini, memanfaatken kesempatan saat gadis itu tidak tahu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Lagipula ini adalah kerjaan teman penyuka anjingnya. _Dasar Kiba, sialan_. Umpatnya dalam hati ketika membayangkan seringai manusia itu.

Namun ketika pimikiran gila Naruto sudah memudar, Hinata kembali berulah dengan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. Naruto harus menelan ludahnya susah payah karena melihat pemandangan itu. Di kepalanya, gadis itu sedang menari dan mengajaknya dengan gerakan yang sangat erotis. Hinata benar-benar sedang mengujinya saat ini.

"Tolong aku, Sir."

"Hi... Hinata, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Panas. Aku... Kumohon bantu aku. Aku tidak tahan."

Naruto tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyentuh gadis itu. mengabaikan sisi moralnya Naruto menghampiri Hinata duduk di sampingnya dan mulai menjalankan kedua tangannya.

"Arrrrgghhhh... Maafkan aku Hinata."

Naruto meraih Hinata dan mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Mengecup bibir sexy dan menggoda milik gadis itu dengan sensual. Naruto menyeringai dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas payudara berukuran cup D milik Hinata. Hinata melenguh pelan saat Naruto meremas payudaranya dengan gerakan yang pas. Tangan Naruto mulai merambat turun menuju satu per satu kancing kemeja Hinata. Melepasnya dengan kasar hingga membuat kancing-kancing itu sedikit terlepas dan menyisakan bra hitam menggoda yang tak bisa menampung seluruh gundukan payudara Hinata.

Naruto tidak tahan untuk melepas bra itu dan dengan gerakan cepat bra itu terlepas hingga membuat payudara Hinata menyembul. Naruto menghirup kedua payudara Hinata dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke salah satunya.

Mulut Naruto mulai menghisap puting Hinata, dan dengan salah satu tangannya meremas salah satu payudara Hinata. Sementara tangannya yang lain turun dan menaikkan rok span Hinata hingga ke pinggang. Jarinya langsung masuk ke dalam liang Hinata, bergerak maju-mundur dengan cepat, membuat cairan gadis itu keluar semakin banyak.

Ia lalu membaringkan Hinata ke sofa dengan jari-jarinya yang masih keluar masuk ke dalam liang Hinata. Tonjolan di celananya membuatnya semakin sesak, ingin segera dikeluarkan.

"Mmmm, Narutoh..."

Naruto menghisap kuat-kuat satu puting Hinata, menjilatinya dan kembali menghisapnya. Ketiga jarinya pun masih bergerak sama cepat, dengan jempolnya yang menggoda klitoris Hinata.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan Hinata. Katakan!" kata Naruto di telinga Hinata lalu mengulumnya. Naruto kembali memangut bibir menggoda Hinata, mengulum dan bermain dengan lidah gadis itu.

Kepala Naruto turun di dada gadis itu dan memposisikan puting Hinata di antara giginya sebelum menggigitnya dengan keras. Hinata menahan nafas untuk sesaat.

"Ooh! Naruto! Ahhhn!"

Naruto menambah kecepatan jari-jarinya, membuat Hinata menahan nafas. Kedua mata Hinata tertutup karena tidak kuasa menahan rasa nikmat yang menyerang kewanitaannya. Naruto menaikkan kepalanya dan mulai mencumbu leher Hinata, meninggalkan beberapa tanda di sana.

"Narutoh..."

Dinding kewanitaan Hinata berkontraksi. Gerakan tangan Naruto semakin cepat. Dan pada akhirnya, Hinata berhasil mencapai puncak dengan hebat yang diiringain dengan teriakan penuh nikmat.

Mulutnya terbuka, matanya tertutup, wajahnya memerah dan penuh nikmat meski mencium bibir Hinata.

"Sampai di sini saja Hinata." ucapnya. Setelah itu, membawa Hinata ke dalam kamarnya, melepaskan sisa pakaian gadis itu hingga tak menyisakan apapun.

Naruto kemudian membaringkan Hinata di atas kasurnya. Menyelimutinya hingga leher lalu mengecup kening gadis itu. menatapnya sebentar dan dia berjanji dalam dirinya jika dia akan benar-benar memiliki gadis ini, apapun caranya tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Kau membuatku frustasi Hinata." setelahnya dia melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara desahan dari kamar mandi itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari menjelang, sinar matahari mulai nampak perlahan dan menyinari sisi kamar yang tidak tertutupi.

Nggghhhh...

Lenguhan kas baru bangun terdengar di dalam sebuah kamar. Hinata terbangun dengan rasa pusing di kepalanya. Sdikit menyerngit ketika melihat suasana ruangan tempatnya berada berbeda dengan kamar di apartementnya. Ada aroma citrus bercampur kayu manis yang menguar dalam ruangan itu. Bola mata Hinata melebar ketika sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Dia bangkit dan duduk secara tiba-tiba, "Shit." Umpatan kasar keluar dari mulut Hinata saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba dia rasakan dikepalanya. "Sial. Apa yang terjadi."

Dan ketika dia ingat kejadian semalam membuatnya benar-benar pucat. "Sialan. Apa aku─"

Hinata mengibas sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Tidak mungkin. Brengsek. Sialan." Dan semua jenis umpatan keluar dari mulut gadis itu ketika melihat tubuhnya yang tengah telanjang tanpa tertutupi oleh selembar pakaian.

"Kau sudah bangun.?"

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat seolah habis lari selama tiga hari tiga malam ketika suara yang sangat dia kenal dan menyebalkan itu terdengar. Dia berbalik dan tiba-tiba terpaku ditempatnya saat wajah tampan sang bos berdiri di depan kamar mandinya.

Bola mata Hinata seperti mau keluar dari tempatnya ketika melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah di depannya itu. Bayangkan saja, Naruto, sang atasan yang terkenal dengan wajah tampan dan tubuh bak model celana dalam tengah _shirtless_ di depannya, rambutnya masih basah dan ketika Naruto menyisirnya, Hinata bersumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, jika ketampanan sang bos jadi berkali lipat. Dan dia ingin sekali menjadi jalang agar bisa berlari dan menubruk tubuh itu, mencicipinya dan...

Hinata menggeleng dengan keras ketika pikiran jalangnya mulai menguasai tubuhnya, bahkan bagian bawahnya basah hanya karena membayangkan sesuatu terjadi antara mereka berdua. _Well, sepertinya memang sudah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka_ , pikir Hinata.

"Sudah puas memandangiku, Nona? Atau kau masih belum puas dengan semalam?" Hinata bersumpah demi dewa Neptunus yang berada di dalam lautan, dia ingin membunuh atasannya itu yang tidak bisa menyaring perkataannya.

Hell, tidak tahukah dia jika itu adalah pengalaman pertama Hinata, bahkan dia saja tidak sadar ketika mereka melakukannya.

"Apa yang sudah terjadi semalam, Sir? Dan kenapa aku bisa berda di sini?"

"Kau tidak ingat? Sayang sekali kalau begitu. Apa kau ingin kita mengulangnya?" Naruto berjalan ke depan, menatap Hinata dengan penuh godaan. Dia sengaja semakin memamerkan tubuh atletisnya agar Hinata tergoda.

Hinata merasa jika di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah atasannya. Atasannya adalah orang kaku dan dingin, bukan orang mesum seperti dia.

"Ah... baiklah. Sepertinya memang kau ingin kita mengulangnya." Kata Naruto kemudian memegang tepian handuknya bersiap menanggalkannya.

"Tidak. Sialan, kau siapa? Dan jangan lakukan itu, brengsek!" Hinata tidak peduli jika di depannya adalah atasannya atau orang terdekat atasannya atau siapapun. Orang mesum brengsek yang sudah mengambil kesempatan saat dirinya tidak berdaya adalah orang sialan yang benar-benar sangat brengsek.

"Aku? Kau bertanya padahal jelas-jelas kau tahu siapa aku?" Hinata bersumpah melihat seringai sialan itu. Seringai yang sama dengan atasannya saat sesuatu yang dia inginkan berhasil dia dapatkan.

"Bukan, brengsek. Kau bukan atasanku. Kau hanya orang yang sedang menyamar sebagai atasanku. Dasar mesum brengsek. Dan apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam?" Hinata benar-benar emosi. Jantungnya berdetak gila-gilaan. Dia memang pernah berharap untuk bisa tidur dengan atasnnya itu, tapi itu dulu. Dulu sebelum hari ini. Sebelum dia tahu sifat asli dari atasannya itu. mesum dan brengsek.

Naruto yang mendengar makian itu hanya menyeringai, terkekeh dan menampakkan tatapan menggodanya padahal seharusnya marah, tapi dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kata-kata seperti tiu bisa keluar dari mulut polos seperti Hinata. ah, mungkin pengaruh buruk dari para sahabatnya itu. Naruto akan benar-benar menjauhkan Hinata dari mereka setelah dia memiliki gadis itu sepernuhnya.

"Ah... apa kau tidak mengingatnya?"

"Sialan. Cepat katakan, brengsek!"

"Baiklah." Naruto berjalan mendekati ranjang Hinata dan menatapnya sensual. Duduk di depan Hinata dan mengelus kaki Hinata yang terbungkus selimut.

Hinata merasa risih namun tak dipungkiri jika libidonya perlahan meningkat karena elusan sensual Naruto.

"Semalam adalah malam yang sangat menggairahkan. Kau tahu, desahanmu sangat indah bahkan lebih merdu dibanding dengan suara musik dari permainan Bethoven atau Mozart. kau tidak pernah puas walau sudah berkali-kali mencapai klimaks, kau bahkan bilang jika penisku adalah hal terindah yang pernah kau rasakan. Kau─"

Wajah Hinata memerah, malu. "Stop. Sialan. Aku tidak mungkin mengatakan itu. Kau jangan berbohong," Hinata menarik kakinya agar kakinya bisa terbebas dari elusan menggoda Naruto. "Dan berhenti melakukan itu."

"Kenapa? Apa karena kau terangsang kembali? Ayolah, akui saja. Sebenarnya kau mengingat apa yang kita lakukan semalam dan kau ingin mengulangnya, bukan?"

Hilang sudah semua kesan keren dan tampan yang diberikan Hinata kepada atasannya itu. Atasannya itu tidak lebih dari seorang pria mesum brengsek yang mengambil kesempatan saat dirinya tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

"Aku tidak akan percaya perkataanmu, brengsek."

Naruto semakin duduk merapat dengan Hinata, mengelus dan merasakan kulit halus gadis itu. "Tapi itu adalah kenyataannya, sayang. Semua sudah terjadi dan kau harus menerimanya."

Hinata merasa perasaan semalam kembali lagi. Dia terangsang hanya dengan elusan tangan laki-laki itu, "Aku tidak akan percaya." Ucapnya sambil menepis tangan Naruto. Dia tidak ingin perasaan itu semakin menguat dan membuat drinya lupa diri. Mau ditarush dimana mukanya, jika sampai itu terjadi.

"Yakin? Padahal aku yakin hampir seluruh wanita di dunia ini menginginkanku."

"Tapi aku tidak."

"Tapi semalam malah kau yang tidak pernah puas."

"Sialan. Hentikan!"

"Begini saja. Aku memberimu penawaran. Ini juga akan sangat menguntungkan untukmu."

"Tidak ada penawaran yang menguntungkan untukku jika semua itu berasal dari mulutmu, brengsek."

"Oh, kalau begitu mungkin aku akan menyebarkan video rekaman kita semalam ke Hyuga. Mungkin mereka akan semakin bangga dengan anak mereka."

"Sialan. Baiklah. Apa penawaranmu, brengsek?"

"Oke. Tapi sebelumnya berhenti mengumpat atau mengataiku brengsek, sayang atau aku akan memberimu hukuman."

"Jangan main-main brengsek. Cepat katakan!"

"Sudah ku katakan, bukan. Jika kau mengumpat atau mengataiku brengsek kau akan mendapatkan hukuman." Naruto memegang tengkuk Hinata cepat dan dengan tiba-tiba menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata. Melumat dan menggunakan lidahnya untuk bermain di mulut Hinata.

"Mmmmhh, Ber...ber─hen─tihh..." kata Hinata susah payah. Andai ciuman itu tidak dari hasil paksaan, Hinata pasti akan membalasnya. Ciuman itu benar-benar sudah berhasil meningkatkan gairahnya. Dasar brengsek, bosnya benar-benar adalah pencium ulung. Sial. Rutuknya, namun tidak ingin mengakuinya.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu?"

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah? Kau tahu, kita akan sama-sama untung. Kau akan merasakan sex hebat dariku setiap hari, megingat kau tidak puas jika hanya sekali klimaks lagipula kau memang sangat penginginkan aku berada di dalammu, bukan mengingat kegiatan kita semalam? Ah..." Naruto menghentikan Hinata yang ingin menyela "Dan jika kemungkinan kau akan hamil mengingat aku tidak memakai pengaman semalam." lanjutnya dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar.

"A─apa?" Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Matanya melebar. Kata-kata seolah tersangkut dilehernya. Dia terlalu kaget dengan penawaran gila dari atasannya itu. Tapi tentu saja jauh dalam dirinya menyukai itu. Membayangkan dia akan bersama dengan Naruto, salah satu pria paling diinginkan oleh banyak wanita. Dan, lagipula seperti katanya, kemungkinan besar dia akan hamil. Dan dia tidak ingin hamil tanpa suami yang mendampinginya. Apa kata orang-orang nanti. Terlebih pada ayahnya. Mungkin saja dia akan dibunuh dan juga dia tidak mau para leluhur Hyuga mengutuk dirinya.

"Baiklah. Kuanggap kau menyetujuinya."

"A─apa?"

"Lusa orang tuaku akan kerumahmu. Jadi bersiaplah!"

"A─apa?"

Dan Naruto tampak bahagia menatap Hinata yang seperti orang bodoh yang hanya bisa diam mendengar penawaran gila Naruto tanpa ada niat menolak sedikit pun. Nampaknya dia akan benar-benar menjalankan rencananya yang baru tadi dia susun di kepala kuningnya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/TBC**

 _ **A/N ;** __sebelumnya,_ **TAQABALLAHU MINNA WA MINKUM SHIYAMANA WA SHIAMAKUM, MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN, MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN. MAAFKAN SAYA KALAU BANYAK SALAH. SELAMA INI, SAYA SADAR, SAYA KADANG KHILAF DAN SERING TIDAK SENGAJA MENYAKITI MUNGKIN DARI LISAN ATAUPUN DALAM BENTUK TULISAN SAYA, DAN SEMOGA UNTUK KEDEPANNYA SAYA BISA BERUBAH BAIK. AAMIIN...**

 _Hahaha... padahal baru selesai lebaran, eh... pas selesai, saya malah update cerita mesum kayak begini. Tapi moga bisa menghiburlah, sambil menunggu cerita saya yang belum selesai. Hehehe... yah salah satunya itu fict_ _"_ **HINATA** _" (semoga masih ada yang menunggu), mohon maaf karena saya belum update, biasa otak lagi buntu untuk alur selanjutnya. Terlalu banyak perubahan dari alur awal yang saya buat. Jadi, agak susah dibuat untuk part selanjutnya dan mohon maklum kalau lama updatenya._

 _Dan terakhir, jika kalian ingin tahu cerita-cerita lain yang saya buat (selain FANFICT) kalian_ _bisa kunjungi laman saya di_ **SUKA SUKA MICKEY** _(promosi, hehehe). Kalian ketik saja di google_ **SUKA SUKA MICKEY** _nanti bakal muncul paling pertama (kalau gak salah) dan ingin dapatkan info update-an blogku kalian bisa tambahkan_ **hgd5338e** _untuk akun Line._

 _Thanks for read, favorite, or alert this story._

 **See U.**

 **9.7.16**


End file.
